Harry Potter and the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by the-black-phoenix1
Summary: I NEED A BETA
1. letters and correspondensces

**A/N:**This is a re-done version of the first chapter because i got alot of reveiws saying it wasnt good.but it gets better.

**IMPORTANT:**I know its still a little short but please be patient and keep reading it gets better and the chapters get longer.

It Was A Warm Summer Day On Privet drive.(1) The residents of the square houses were mowing their lawns or washing their cars or some just sitting and relaxing.None of these were the case for harry potter.So far his summer was full of nightmares of his battle in the department of mysteries or thinking about the prophecy.For harry potter was prophecized to defeat the most powerfull dark wizard of all time.His aunt and uncle had been oddly silent with him for the beginning of summer.Harry thought it was probably due to the warning Lupin,Mr. Weasley,and Moody gave them.Then there was the fact that his friends had yet to write to him in the two weeks he had been at Privet Drive.(2)He was just getting up however to write to his friend Ron Weasley when his owl came into view carrying two letters.When Pigwidgeon had landed he took the letters from his leg and let him into hedwigs cage for some water.The first letter was from ron.Harry opened the letter and begin to read.  
_"Hey mate how have you been doing?We have been doing great,right now we are at headquarters.We hope to have you here soon,mum said she was going to talk to dumbledore to see when you can come.Its been really hectic here too, the whole order is here everynight.Well hope to see you soon."  
from ron.  
_The next letter was from hermionie.  
_"Hi harry  
how have you been doing?Im at headquarters with ron , i really miss you.And i hope your not terring yourself apart over sirius death,its not your fault.O and have you got your o.w.l results yet ,neither have I.hope to see you soon."  
love hermionie."  
_Suddenly anger began to lick his insides at the thought of his friends at headquarters having a good time and him being here feeling lousy.Harry looked at the last line of hermionies letter,LOVE.Hermionie had never saud that and at this he began to calm down.There was a feeling inside him that he couldnt explain.It was like happiness,or was it butterflys?Why was he feeling like this?Did he like Hermionie as more than a friend? Harry pushed that thought from his mind,as he thought he should write them back so he got out parchment and a quill and wrote,  
_"hope to be home soon,i miss you guys." _  
and sent it back off with pig for the journey.

Then an owl Harry didn't recognize came soaring into Harry's room and dropped a letter on his bed,then flew back out the window in the direction it came.Harry was surprised to say the least when he found out the letter was from Ginny.She had never written him before.Harry opened the letter to find Ginny's neat handwriting.

_"Harry,_

_I know your not used to me writing you but i felt the need.Well,first off i'd like to say im sorry about sirius and it isn't your fault.I know you have a knack of blaming things on yourself when its not your fault, STOP.Second, i'd like to say i miss you and i wish you were here.I expect Ron already wrote you saying mum was going to talk to Dumbledore.Third.I would like to say if you ever need anyone to talk to you can come to me.I wont judge you or tell you what to do but im always here if you need me.Well i will let you go but i hope this letter finds you well,hope to see you soon."_

_Ginny._

After Harry read the letter he was speechless.He didnt know what to write back.So he just wrote something short.

_"Ginny,_

_Thank you for being there for me and i hope to see you soon."_

When he was done he tied it to hedwigs leg and sent her off into the sky. Just then another owl came in to veiw holding yet another parcel.The owl dropped the letter on the desk then flew back out the window.Harry couldn't think of who this would be from.When harry opened the letter a cold voice rang through the room.VOLDEMORTS.

_"Ah Harry Potter.Im glad to see my letter has made it.I would just like to tell you that, though you and dumbledore," he practically spat the name._ _"may have spoiled my plans yet again you will not do it again.You will be dead soon.Very very soon."(3)_

The letter let out a high, cold laugh that sent shivers down harrys spine.

End chapter....

(1)" does it get warm in england?"

(2)"does it seem unlikely that his friends wouldn't write him for this long?"

(3)"I wanted voldy to send this as a way to strike fear,and also just cause i thought it would add drama and suspense."


	2. battle at number 4

**A/N: **This is also a re-done version of the second chapter. I figured I would fix this one along with the first chapter.

**IMPORTANT:**I am very sorry about the last chapter. It was very short and had a lot of grammatical errors. Please forgive me.

Suddenly Harry felt his scar burn and doubled over in pain. His eyes were starting to water from the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, though was really only about a minute, the pain slowly began to reseed. So Harry put on his pajamas and went to bed.

_Harry was now in a dark room sitting in a high backed armchair looking through not his own eyes but Voldemort's. There was a lone figure on the floor with his head bowed.  
"Have you found out what the prophecy says Wormtail?"  
"N-no m-master but we are w-working on it."  
"So sorry to hear that Wormtail, Crucio!"  
_

Harry awoke with a start the next morning with Hedwig sitting on his bedpost with a two more letters. One from Remus and the other from D_umbledore_? So Harry read Remus' first,

_"Harry we will be there at we will be there as soon as we can TODAY TO GET YOU. A whole guard will be there, can't wait to see you."   
from Remus.  
_

Then he read Dumbledore's letter.

_"Harry, first I would like to say sorry for everything and that you have to stay there for so long we will be there as soon as we can today second, get ready fast I believe Voldemort might have found a way around your aunt's blood protection so be ready for anything. i will personally be there as your guard."  
from Professor Dumbledore_

Wondering what he meant when he said Voldemort might have found a way around the blood protection he went to his closet and got clothes. Harry dressed at top speed and packed his trunk, and by the time he had Hedwig's cage cleaned it was 8:oo on the dot. When suddenly he heard voices downstairs. Stowing his wand in his back pocket and started down the stairs when he heard the unmistakable laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Little baby Potter!" Bellatrix Lestrange called. "Come out!"

But where was the order? Peering from the top steps he saw six black-cloaked figures. Feeling scared beyond anything, Harry went in his room and locked the door, knowing that it would do him no good. He knew his only chance was to fight until the order got there so taking out his wand he went out his door..

"Looking for me" harry said from the landing, trying to stall for time.

"Little baby Potter!!" Bellatrix shrieked, "how nice to see you again, now you will die like my dear cousin."

Feeling hatred now more than fear Harry begin battle. All his thoughts left stalling for time.

"S_tupefy!_" shouted Harry.

"_Protego!_" countered Bellatrix. "Come on now, baby Potter! Is that all you have?"

"No I'm just getting started."

Knowing he couldn't defeat six death eaters alone Harry could just throw spells and wait. One of the death eaters Harry knew as Antonin Dolohov shouted "_Incendio Exertimus!_"(1) and a purple flame shot out of his wand. Harry realized it was the same spell he hit Hermione with in the Department of Mysteries. Using his agility he dove out of the way and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" which hit Dolohov square in the chest knocking him against the wall. Next he shouted four spells in succession, "_Stupefy!_" "_Petrificus Totalus!_" "_Reducto!_" _Expelliarmus!_" His _"Expelliarmus!" _Disarming Spell hit a tall death eater in the face, and his "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Body-Binding Sell hit the death eater next to Bellatrix. He hit three only three left.

Taking her chance Bellatrix shrieked, "_CRUCIO!_" It hit harry right in his chest and he felt pain beyond anything his whole body being ripped apart and his back arching in a painful way. But Harry tried to hold on to his wand it was his only hope. Fighting the pain he raised his wand and said "_Reducto!_" it hit her in her leg and she, Bellatrix Lestrange shouted with pain from a Reductor Curse. Looking at the shocked faces of the two remaining death eaters he took his chance and shouted, "_Stupefy!_" "_Expelliarmus!_" and "_Impediamenta!_" They hit the death eaters in the faces and he mentally shouted for joy until he saw four of the death eaters reviving or getting their wands and Bellatrix getting up. He was in so much pain now and he knew he couldn't go on; he was going to pass out. The last thing he saw was Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Alastor Moody bursting through the door to duel the remaining death eaters..

When harry awoke he was in the living room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. His whole body was aching and when he looked around the room he saw the faces of Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. The first one to realize he was awake was Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I thought you were dead!" she yelled hugging him.

"I get that a lot," he replied smoothly looking at her tear stained face.. Ron was next.

"Hey mate you gave us a right scare you did."

"Oh Harry!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, hugging him.

"Wotcher, Harry!" came from Tonks.

Next Albus Dumbledore was the next to speak. "Harry is it ok if i have a word?"  
"Yes it will be ok."  
"Molly take the kids and make some lunch please," said Dumbledore.  
"Ok Albus," said Molly Weasley as she hugged Harry one last time and hurried out of the room with the rest trailing behind. When the door closed, Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Harry do you know what happened?"  
"Yes death eaters broke in and i battled them," was his reply.  
"Yes harry and you did an exceptional job."  
"Thanks, but what will happen now?" "I mean with my relatives and now I'm no longer safe at that house?"  
"Well Harry, on summer and Christmas vacations you can come here and i guess your relatives will be relocated. Sirius left this house to you so now its yours."  
"this is mine"? he said gesturing around him.  
"yes harry its yours" he said with the usual twinkle in his eye."but now harry we have important matters to discuss,like your Occlumency, and Legilimency classes. I would like you to start right away if you feel up to it but we can wait a little bit."  
  
"No I think I'm ok to start now. When is my first lesson?"  
"I will be here on Friday to start with you."  
"What day is it?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.  
"It is Wednesday," answered the warlock, "and Harry, I was hoping you would agree to start defense lessons? I myself will be teaching you of course."   
"What kind of defense classes?"  
"ones to help you defeat Voldemort."  
"ok yes i would when do we start?"   
"I think we should start tomorrow, if that's ok with you."   
"Yes its ok, I'll look forward to it. What time?

"I think 5:00 is sufficient."  
"Sir is it ok if im there with harry?" Lupin who had been silent the whole time, asked.  
"If its ok with Harry."  
"Yes that would be great."   
"Ok Harry we will leave you now to get to your sleep, see you at dinner."  
"Goodbye, and goodbye Remus."   
"Goodbye, Harry."  
And with that he drifted off to sleep.

end chapter....

(1)I made this spell up, its supposed to be the curse Dolohov uses in OotP.


	3. A New Romance and Lessons With Dumbledor...

**QUICK POLL:**i havent figured out who this years DADA teacher will be,so ill let you pick.moody,kingsley shackelbolt,lupin,or dumbledore himself?reveiw with your answer.

Without further ado here is the story.

**DISCLAIMER:**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.THIS IS ALL JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS,PLACES,ETC.

chapter three:a new romance and lessons with dumbledore....

When harry awoke again he was in the living room at Grimmauld place and it was 7:00.Everyone was probably getting ready to have dinner,so he decided he would go too.He got up and made his way to the kitchen.When he got there he all the happy faces of Lupin,Tonks,Mrs. Weasley,Mr. Weasley,Ron,Ginny,Moody,Kingsley,Hermionie,and to his great displeaseure,Snape.

"O Harry dear, let me get you a plate". Mrs.Weasley said.

"Ok, thank you, mrs Weasley."

"O Harry,call me Molly."

Harry sat down between Kingsley,and Hermionie,who were having a discussion about elf rights.Harry,not wanting to join in,took a liking to his shepards pie.It was nice to see all the happy ,warm faces again all in one place.He just wished sirius were here with them.Suddenly the guilt and all the pain he had been feeling all summer washed back over him but Harry was brought out of his reverie by Lupin calling his name from across the table.

"Harry." "Could i see you in the drawing room,please"

"Sure pro-"

"Harry," lupin interrupted. "Call me remus".

Ok,sure remus lets go"

They made their way to the drawing room where remus addressed him.

"Harry,how are you feeling?"

"Im feeling better."

"Ok, thats good. " "Harry,dumbledore told me about your occlumency and defense lessons." "Are you sure you want to do this?" "It will be very difficult."

"Yes remus,im sure."If i have to face voldemort i want to be ready."

" O harry,your parents would be proud."Ok,lets get back down to dinner."

With that they made their way back to the kitchen. Harry enjoyed his dinner talking with friends.Everyone was talking amidly to someone else until Dumbledore stood up and addressed the room. "Everyone,i think its time i made an anouncement.In light of recent events and past events as well,it is my honor to tell you that Harry here will be joining the order if he feels he must."

There was an outbreak of murmurs at this and Mrs. Weasley stood up and began yelling.

"Albus,you cant be serious he is to young and he cant even do magic outside school. He cant join."

The next thing that happened surprised everybody.

"Actually Headmaster,i believe its a great idea,Potter has proven himself time and time again and though i have been rude in the past but i also believe Potter would be a great addition to our ranks." Snape said

"Thank you Severus,"Dumbledore said also somewhat shocked."And Molly i have addressed the problem of Harry not being able to do magic outside school,I have talked to Cornelius and he has agreed to let Harry under special circumstances.I also believe that Harry might be able to help us.I will leave it up to Harry there is no more discussion." He said a little more firmly,Leaving no room for argument. "Now it is Harry's decision so we will let him decide,if I could have a talk with Harry alone." As the people in the room started to file out Harry walked up to Dumbledore still slightly dumbstruck by the news.

"Sir can iI-I mean- I can join the Order."

"Yes Harry you can but i must stess the consequences and the pain you will have to face.People die for the cause and i must warn you it gets hard to deal with." he said ,no twinkle in his eye.Harry could see his age was getting to him and he looked more old and tired than ever before.

"Yes sir,i want to join i want to do anything i can to help.I understand the consequences but its not like i havent felt pain in my life before."

"Ok Harry,good point i believe you will help more than anyone knows, we will let you join tommorrow."

"Ok sir,and thank you."

"What ever for my boy,i should be thanking you.Now get to bed you have a long day tommorrow."

"Ok sir, goodnight"

"Goodnight Harry."

"Harry went up the stairs knowing everyone would be waiting for him to tell the story.He didn't know if he really wanted to but he figured they would figure it out sooner or later.When Harry got to the landing in front of his and Rons bedroom he took a deep breath and walked in to see everyone in the room.When Ron opened his mouth to say something Harry stopped him.

"Ok everyone i will tell you what happened but i ask that you dont ask many questions please.""Dumbledore said that if i wanted to i could join the order tommorrow."

"But harry, you said no right?"Hermionie asked though she already knew the answer."

"No. I said yes, i want to do whatever i can to help."

Hermionie leapt at him and began to cry on his shoulder.

"O Harry you can't, you could get killed."

"Hermionie i'm not going to get killed."

"I have to talk to mum." Ron concluded.

"Im going with you,"Ginny said, close to tears herself.

When they were out the door and no sound could be heard from them on the landing Hermionie began speaking.

"Harry,i- i don't think i could take it if i lost you,you mean to much to me."

"Don't worry Hermionie, you wont lose me."

"But Harry if you do then i wont-Harry i love you."

But before he could say anything else he felt her warm lips on his.They tasted salty from the tears but it was heaven for Harry.It tasted like sweet honey.He began to return the kiss more passionately.Finally after about ten minutes they broke apart for air.

"Hermionie, i love you too,"

Without another word they fell asleep together with the thoughts of their newly formed romance buzzing in their heads

next scene

Harry awoke to someone shaking him roughly.He put on his glasses and he could barely make out the shape of Ron.He was standing over Harry grinning ear-to- ear.Suddenly it hit Harry he was on the couch with Hermionie asleep in his arms.

"Ron i know what your thinking but nothing like that happened."Harry said.

"Ok Harry i believe you but what did go on?"

"Well me and Hermionie were sitting here after you and Ginny left,and we started talking then she just sort of broke down in my arms then she kissed me.Then i kissed her back and well,we uh, fell asleep i guess."

"Oh ok Harry,well im glad for you."

"Wait Ron,you mean you aren't mad?"

"Why would i be mad?"

"Well i - uh kinda thought you liked her."

"Are you kidding,Hermionie is like a sister to me."

"Oh,well-er ok then."

"You might want to get upstairs and get ready for breakfast."

"Ok thanks Ron."

"No problem mate,o and ill wake Hermionie.I think i would like to annoy her a bit."he said with a grin plastered on his face.

Harry trudged up the stairs to his room and got into the hot shower,when suddenly he heard someone get in with him.Thinking it could only be one person he grabbed her in his arms,only to see a smiling Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing here.I cant do this."

"Why not Harry,"asked a slightly crestfallen Ginny.

"Because Me and Hermionie are together now."

"Oh well fine i understand,and im really really sorry about this,please dont tell anyone."she said exiting the shower.

Five minutes later Harry stepped out of the shower himself,got dressed,brushed his teeth,and attempted to comb his hair, though he knew it was no good.So Harry stepped onto the landing and walked down the stairs,something he thought he was doing alot lately.He stepped into the kitchen and saw Hermionie was already down at breakfast along with Ron,Ginny,Arthur,and Molly.Harry greeted Hermionie wordlessy with a little smile and a wink,and he said his other good mornings to the rest.

"Oh Harry dear,Dumbledore says he will be here at 5:00 sharp to start your training." "So when your done eating go ahead and busy yourself with something, you wont be doing any chores today."

"Ok thank you Molly."

"Not at all dear."

When Harry was done with breakfast he went into the living room closely followed by Ron,Ginny,and Hermionie.Hermionie immediately took to reading a book she brought down,Ginny sat down and began to write a letter so it was him and Ron.

"Wanna play a game of chess mate?"Ron asked

"Sure,nothing else to do."

So the two sat down opposite of the other and started to play.They had been playing for two hours when they heard the door open and voices filling the entry hall.The queue gathered around the door to try and hear the conversation.

"Molly,there has been an attack "

said a voice Harry recognized as Dumbledores.

"Albus is everyone ok?" Molly asked fear etched in her voice.

"Im afraid not,Molly." "We have lost Nymphadora Tonks."

Hermionie and Ginny immediately begin to cry which apparently Dumbledore and Molly heard because they rushed into the room.

"Whats wrong dears?"Molly asked.

"Is it true?"Harry asked with sadness and anger in his voice.

"Im afraid it is Harry" Dumbledore said with greif evident in his voice also.

"What happened sir?"

"Ah Harry you know i can't tell you yet."

This finnally pushed Harry over the edge his anger rose to the surface once more.

"Damn it to hell,Dumbledore,I am old enough and i have been through more than you know.I deserve to know, we all do." He screamed

"Harry stop please,"Hermionie begged, tears flowing again.

"No im sick of not knowing anything because of him."

"Harry please calm down i know you have a right and if you calm down i will tell you."Dumbledore said calmly as ever.

"Ok,im sorry sir,its just i have a right to know all of this,and i dont like when its kept from me."He said forcibly calm but still visibly shaken

"Ah i understand,but ill tell you." "We were out on order business when there was an attack.About fifteen death eaters attacked us.Tonks got hit with the killing curse,her killer was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Sir im sick of people dying,i want to do something about it,"Harry said tears threatening at the back of his eyelids. "I want to begin my training early if thats alright with you?"

"Yes Harry that will be fine."

"And i want Hermionie there with me,if thats ok."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ok Harry that will be fine.Go get ready and come down when you are done."

"Ok professor and thank you."

Harry ran up the stairs at full speed and grabbed some clothes,and his wand,and ran back downstairs.

"Ok sir im ready."

Ok Harry we shall begin in the drawing room."

Dumbledore and the latter walked into the drawing room followed by Hermionie.

"Ok Harry, i would first just like to start off by saying that this is going to be very difficult and takes alot of practice.And no one outside this house is to know you have been taking these lessons."

"Ok sir i understand."

"Well lets begin."

**a/n**:ok i know this is a little slow at first but it gets alot better,i promise.including some awsome duels in the end.

**also**:my beta craig's story,the heir of gryffindor is where alot of my ideas came from.but he said i could use them.so i didnt plagiarize.

**IMPORTANT:**i know,i know i do suck at grammar.please take it easy on me though.

**ALSO IMPORTANT:**alot of the spells in my story come from The Heir of Gryffindor story by kraeg001 as well,but being the nice guy he is,craig let me use them.if you like them and would like to use them please contact craig.you can find his email adress in his user profile.

**ONE MORE THING:**i will also be re-posting chapter one.There was alot of misunderstanding there and i saw i did a bad job with the grammar.o well,thats to be expectected.

Thanks for the reveiws..


	4. chapter 4the new member

**A/N.** sorry for the long delay in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT:**i still havent figured out who the dada teacher will be so please reveiw with your pick.Moody,kingsley,lupin,or dumbledore himself?

**disclaimer:** nothing is my own no matter how many times i wish on a star.

Here is the story.....

"Ok Harry we will be learning three very hard spells.Dont be discouraged if you cant get them on your first try." Dumbledore said after he had put a silencing charm,an enlargement charm and an impurterable charm on the room.

"Ok sir i'll try."

"Ok now Harry the first spell im going to teach you is a spell thats dark magic.Harry you can't tell anyone, not even anyone from the Order that you are learning dark magic,understood?"

"Yes sir." But if im learning and using dark magic how does that make me different from them?"

"Harry, they are evil because they intentionally try to cause enmity and discord." They kill and dont give it a second thought,they like to kill."You are using it to help people." "Harry i have said it before and im going to say it again." "It is not our ability that shows what we truly are,it is our choices."You have no chosen to kill innocent people you have chosen to save them."

"Ok sir i understand."

"Ok,the spell is called _"incendio exertimus". _"It can be recognized by the purple flame it shoots from the casters wand.It can cause internal damage if used correctly." Try it without the wand first."

"Ok sir." _"incendio exertimus"._

"Good now try it with your wand."

Harry concentrated all his energy to his wand and shouted

"_incendio exertimus"._

A purple flame like the one that came out of Dolohovs wand came out of Harry's wand,only Harry's was much stronger.

"Harry, you accomplished it on your first try." Thats excellent." Dumbledore said with the ever familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you sir,but maybe it was just luck."

"Well if you feel its just luck then by all means try it again."

"_incendio exertimus" _Harry shouted again. And again the flame shot out of his wand.

"Try it once more and we will move on to the next spell."

"_Incendio exertimus",_ he said again. The curse was successful and hit its target.

"Ok very good Harry." "Now the next thing i will teach you is a stronger form of the sheild charm." "The incantation is _"repellus protego" _"Now this is an extremely hard charm." First without the wand." Dumbledore finished."Concentrate all your power on sheilding something." Ok go ahead."

Harry closed his eyes a moment and then began to feel the power rising inside him. _"Repellus protego" _he shouted.But only a weak half sheild formed,similar to the regular sheild charm.

"Ah Harry not bad for the first try."Keep trying."

"_repellus protego" _he shouted and a sheild formed around him but it was only a weak one.

"Try it one more time." Concentrate,believe." "I think we will get it this time."

_"Repellus protego" _Harry shouted again,concentrating on nothing but the sheild.This time a sheild shone around not only him but dumbledore also.

"_stupefy" D_umbledore shouted performing an extremely strong stunner.But it was successfully blocked out by Harry's sheild.

"Harry, you are performing at an extremely powerful level." Some adult wizards havent even been able to do these spells." You are doing wonderful."

"Thank you sir."

"Not at all my boy." This last spell is a spell that shoots out an extremely powerful wind strong enough to blast a wizard off his feet even with a sheild charm." The incantation is "_turbulentus". _"I believe you know what to do."

"_turbulentus" _Harry said without his wand.

"Ok Harry i believe you have the incantation right,go head and start."

_"Turbulentus" _he shouted and a small wind shot out of his wand.

"Ok its alright,try again." Dumbledore said.

_"Turbulentus" _the wind was strong enough to break through Dumbledore's sheild charm,and knock him to the ground.

"O, im sorry professor,i didn't mean to." Harry said with sincerity in his voice. "Are you alright professor?" Hermionie asked finnally speaking for the first time.

"O,yes im fine, and no problem Harry." "But great job,that was excellent."

"Thank you sir.'

"Well i think we are done for today." "O dear,it seems we have over-run lunch by about two hours." "Well Harry if you want you can come downstairs with me ,or you can go upstairs and get some rest,as you're probably tired."

Suddenly,as the adrenaline of the training left him he felt extremely weak,and tired.

"I think i will go up and get some sleep before tonights dinner if nobody minds?"

"No Harry i think it will be fine." "I will tell everyone where you are."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Harry.

With that last comment Dumbledore left the room ithout another word,leaving just Harry and Hermionie in the room.

"Hermionie,will you come up to my room with me?"

"Sure Harry,lets go."

Harry and Hermionie made their way up to Harry's room upstairs together, without words.It was 2:00 and they had about three hours before they had to go to dinner.

"Oh Harry i love you," Hermionie said as she began to kiss him.

"I love you too," he said returning the kiss more passionately.

He gently laid on the bed so she was on top of him.He pulled away for air and accidently saw down her blouse.But he liked it,he wanted more.She looked so sexy. She started to kiss him again and again he was returning it.He started to play with the first button on her blouse and she didn't object.He finnally got it undone.He started working on the next one,which he got more easily this time.Then the next which came still more easily; when Remus walked in.

"Harry wha-"

Harry and Hermionie quickly scrambled to get up and Hermionie begin to button up her blouse as fast as she could.

"Remus,nothing happened."

"Its ok Harry i believe you, you can explain later."

"Thank you Remus."

"Yes thank you." Hermionie said when her blouse was buttoned again.

The tension in the room seemed to have multiplied by five.

"Harry i was just coming up to see how your training went?" Remus asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"It went good,Dumbledore said i learned them faster than anyone he has ever heard of."

"Great Harry,im so proud."

"Thanks Remus."  
"No problem Harry,dinner is at 5:00 sharp and then you will be inducted.And i want you to know im behind you all the way on you joining the order,i know what the prophecy says and i believe you can help more than anyone knows."

"Thank you Remus,that means alot."

With that he walked out of the room and left the two teenagers alone once more.

"Harry,what prophecy," Hermionie asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well you know the prophecy we went after last year in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes," came her response.

"Well i know what it said,and it was about me."

"But Harry it broke,nobody heard it."

"That thing in the Department of Mysteries was just a record of the prophecy."

"A record" she said skeptically.

"Yes Dumbledore heard the real thing 16 years ago."

"What did it say?"

"It was about me,it said,-" he didnt want to tell her this but he had to.

_"The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....Born to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_

"But what does all that mean?"

"It means either i have to kill Voldemort or he kills me." he said lamely.

Hermionie's tears were now flowing freely as she was crying on his shoulder.

"Harry,why you?"

"I ask myself the same question."

"But Harry,you could die."

Nothing but silence filled the room after that statement,And soon she fell asleep in his arms.

NEXT SCENE

"Harry,Hermionie,wake up." Ron said as he shook them roughly. "Its 5:00,time for dinner lets go."

"Wha-" "Oh Hermionie wake up,thanks Ron."

"No problem mate." ron said as he made his way out of the door.

"Mionie,wake up we have dinner and the order meeting."

"Huh? O ok im up."

Hermionie ran to her room got dressed in something nice while Harry did the same.Hermionie came out in brown dress robes while Harry came out in green.

"You look stunning,miss Granger," Harry said,mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of him.

"You dont look so bad yourself Mr. Potter." she said with the same thought.

Together they made their way to the kitchen downstairs,arm - in - arm.

"Harry,Hermionie,glad you could make it." Dumbledore said when they stepped in. "Well we have business to attend to,but before we do,tuck in."

Everyone ate up all the delcious food Molly had prepared while they talked amidley to one another.Once the food had been eaten,Dumbledore stood up which seized the talking immediately.

"Tonight we will be adding a new member to our ranks in young Mister Potter."

"He has ever so graciousley agrreed to join the Order and fight for the cause."

"FAWKES" Dumbledore called and in a burst of flames Fawkes appeared.

"Harry,you must first swallow one phoenix tear before you can join." "It seals the agreement and pact." Dumbledore explained. "Fawkes,If you will."

Fawkes flew over to Harry and administered the tear into Harry's mouth.It was sweet,like honey,it tasted like the most magnificent thing ever.

"Now Harry,you are officially in the Order of the Phoenix."

Everybody started clapping,except Molly.

"Well now that you are in the order,there are a few things i feel i need to give you." "First, this is an order medallion." he said taking out a gold medallion on a chain. "When one of your fellow members is in danger or there has been an attack, it will glow and become warm,you will also be able to communicate with this." "All you must do is say the name of the order member you wish to contact." "Here you go," he said handing it to Harry. "Next,is a cloak,not just any cloak,but an Order of the Phoenix cloak." "It will protect you from most minor jinx's and hexes and some curses." "It also belonged to your father Harry,and i am proud to be giving it to you."

"Thank you sir," Hary replied,tears brimming in his eyes.

"You are welcome Harry." "And now the final present," he said taking out another neatly wrapped package.

"It is your godfathers cloak." "It was his when he was in the order,and now you can have it to give to anyone you feel deserves it." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Harry felt the medallion grow warm against his chest,and as he looked around at the grim faces of Order members,he knew they did too.

"Well Harry," dumbledore said with grief. "Are you ready for your first mission as a member?"

"Yes sir."

Harry quickly donned the cloak around his body and gave the other to Ron to put upstairs.

"Harry,take this portkey," Dumbledore said handing him an old watch. "It will take you to the location of the battle."

"And where exactly is that professor."

"The ministry of magic."

Harry took the port-key,carefu not to activate it,and walked over to Hermionie and his other friends.

"Guys,i love you all and i want yo to know that im going to make it back." he told Ron,Ginny,and Hermionie.

Harry placed a swift kiss on Hermionies cheek,and activated the port-key.He felt the familiar tug behind his navel,and he was gone in a swirl of color.


	5. battle at the ministry

**-A/N:** I STILL HAVENT FIGURED OUT ABOUT THIS YEARS DADA PROFfessor. please help me out.

**important:** i have now found my much needed beta, his name is nathan and his username is **jebus-crast**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothin.

Harry landed with a hard thump at the entrance of the ministry of magic by the fountain of magical bretheran.

Moody,Remus,Kingsley,and Dumbledore were already there and after he heard two loud cracks he saw someone he didn't know and a man he recognized as Sturgis Podmore running up to the group.

"Albus there on the ninth floor," Moody said, his face one of terror.

"It is more seious than i thought." "We must hurry." he said as they all began running to the lift.Two more loud cracks sounded as two more Order members Harry knew as Elphias Doge and Bill Weasley apparated next to them in the lift.

"Is this all thats coming Albus?" Moody asked as his magial eye swiveled to the ninth floor.

"Yes,Alastor im afraid so."

"But dear god Dumbledore, there are at least fifteen of them." he said panick stricken.

"I know Alastor,i know but this is all we could get."

"Dumbledore," Lupin said "We will be out-numbered two-to-one."

"There overwelming odds." Podmore argued.

"Put me down for three.' Harry said

"Aye, good on ya boy." Moody growled. "Put me down for three as we-" but before he finished his sentence he glanced up and his face seemed to darken even more.

"O no Dumbledore,Voldemort just apparated above us."

"Ah Harry and me can handle him." Dumbledore stateed calmly." "It would seem as though we have reached our destination,wands out everyone," he said firmly.

Everyone did as they were told and whipped their wands out as the lift door opened to reveal at least fifteen death eaters and Voldemort himself,along with what looked like captured ministry officials and the minister.

"Why have you come here tonight Tom?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Dumbledore,im glad you could join," he hissed back in his cold voice. "I believe you know why we are here,to retreive the Veil of darkness."

Suddenly as Harry looked around he saw they were in the same room the veil was in,and as he looked up he gasped in shock to see the Veil on the raised stone dais.

"You shouldn't have come tonight Tom. " Dumbledore said as his power radiated off him.

"Why is that Dumbledore,i could use some action." "_avada kedavra" _He yelled at Dumbledore who quickly moved aside.This was it the battle had begun and he was on his first mission.

Curses whizzed about Harry's head as he battled with a nearby death eater. "_turbulentas" _he shouted.His turbulent wind curse successfully knocked the death eater out as he hit the cold stone floor. Dumbledore was battling with three death eaters,Kingsley with two,as were Remus and Moody.Tonks was battling one alongside Podmore who also had one,and Bill was over towards the entrance battling one.Three more made their way over to Harry and he began battling all of them.

"_Incendio exertimus"_ he shoued at one to is right but he blocked it.

"_crucio" _one shouted as another shouted _" avada kedavra" _at the same time. "_Repellus protego"_ he yelled to block the killing curse as he dodged the other.Next he shouted four spells in succession,_"turbulentas" , "silencio" , "incendio exertimus" , "potrificas totalus"._ each of his spells hit a death eater.

Now as most of the death eaters had been rounded up,Harry made his way over to Voldemort followed by Dumbledore.

"Tom," Harry started as his usual emerald eyes glowed a scary blue. "Let us finish this."

"Do not use my muggle name." he spat "AVADA KEDAVRA"

"Repellus protego" Harry said. "Let us duel."

Harry took the jango dueling position as him and Voldemort began their duel.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort hissed

"Repellus protego","incendio exertimus" "silencio' "turbulentas" Harry shouted before Voldemort could utter another word.

His sheild spell successfully sent his killing curse back at him which Voldemort had to jump to the ground in order to avoid and all his other spells hit him causing him fall to the ground,keep silent and again be swept from the ground as his turbulent wind curse made contact.It looked as though Voldemort was out unconscious but he slowly got up looking white faced and furious.

"YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE CHILD CURSES CAN BEAT ME." "AVADA KEDAVRA" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry dove out of the way but before he could get up,Voldemort had his wand right at his chest.

"Haha, Potter i have again won." "Crucio"

It hit Harry right in his chest and he again felt the familiar pain like a tousand knives were peircing his flesh.No matter how many times he felt the curse he would never get used to it. But just as Harry was about to lose consciousness,Dumbledore ended the curse as he hit Voldemort with a curse of his own.Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry as did Remus,Kingsley,and Moody.The rest were still battling death eaters or unconscious.

"Im sorry Tom you will not hurt this boy today." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe not today Dumbledore, but one day" he spat as he disapparated, freeing his death eaters with a flick of his wand.Just as the Order members were going to round them up again they followed their masters lead and disapparated as well.Dumbledore went around reviving and uncursing the other members and then began to unjinx the ministry officials.

"Harry take this portkey" Dumbledore started picking up a peice of rubble as he said "portus" . "Take it and wait for me to get there ok."

"Ok sir."

Harry took the port-key and he felt the tug at his navel and then his feet hit the ground.He was in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.Dumbledore appeared moments later looking old and worn,his tired eyes showing him for what he was,an old man,not the same one who won Voldemort in duels and not the one who defeated any other dark wizard for that matter.

"Harry do you know why they were in the department of mysteries tonight?"

"Voldemort said he was after the veil." "But why?"

"Well Harry because if he has that he could wipe out all of existence." "He could bring forth death and make himself stronger or he can give life to the dead." "It is imperative that we stop him before he gets it or he could become unstoppable."

"Sir how can we do that?"

"We work Harry, we work." 'It is more important now that you find your power to defeat him even sooner."

With that he disappeared from the room.Harry got up from his chair and walked into the drawing room knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep.When he walked in he saw he wasn't alone,Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"O hello Harry" she said when she relized he was there.

"Hi Ginny."

"What happened out there?' She asked as she flung herself at him.

"We had to go to the Ministry of Magic,Voldemort was there and we dueled death eaters." "You know Ginny if you're going to be my friend you need to say his name." He added as she flinched at Voldemorts name.

"I know Harry,im just so scared" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Ginny, i would never let anything happen to any of you."

"I know Harry but it isn't your job to stop Vol-Voldemort."

"You said his name."

"Yeah i figured i should start practicing."

"Well Ginny,actually it is my job to defeat Voldemort,you remember that prophecy in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes,what about it?"   
"It was about me."

"But how do you know it smashed?"

"That was only a recording,Dumbledore told me what it said when i was in his office."

"What did it say."

_"The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches....Born to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_ Harry finished with greif and fear in his voice.

"Harry i always somehow knew it would be you who got rid of him,but you won't be alone,im going to be with you and so will Hermionie, and Ron, and even Neville and Luna like last year."

"Ginny,thank you."

"You're welcome Harry, we will always be here." "Im going up to bed see you tommorrow."

"Goodnight Ginny"

"Goodnight Harry.

Ginny crept up the stairs carefully so no one would hear her,and after about five minutes Harry followed suite.He went upstairs and quickly got into the shower and let the hot water beat on his body.All his built up tension seemed to release as the water massaged his aching muscles relaxing him.After ten minutes he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off,and put on his pajamas and got into bed.The clean sheets felt like velvet under his skin and soon after that thought he fell into a troubled sleep.He quickly found him self in the same dark room with Voldemort in his chair,only now he was watching from above.

_"Lucias,my patience wears thin if you value your life you will get this done quickly." "I want them in position ten minutes before they get there." "I want twenty dementors,and as many death eaters you can get."_

_"Yes my Lord but the boy has grown in power maybe we should plan this better."_

_"DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY, "CRUCIO" He spat._

Harry woke the next morning to a person shaking him rather roughly.

"Harry wake up,mum says we're going to Diagon alley today so you and Dumbledore are starting early."

"Ok you can stop shaking me Ron."

"O sorry mate." "Hurry and get ready." He quickly hurried out of the room leaving a very disgruntled Harry behind.He quickly got dressed and put on his best wizards robes,hung the medallion around his neck and stowed his wand in his pocket,and rushed down stairs to a whole table full of Order members.Among them were Kingsley,Remus,Dumbledore,Arthur, and Moody.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "Are you ready for an early training session?"

"Yes im ready."

"Well lets go then" he said leading the way to the drawing room.

"Well today we will be learning a more powerful form of the reducto curse,very useful,a curse that shoots silver darts at the enemy,a power increasing charm which will increase your power for one curse, and a more practical dueling spell its a spell that will bind your enemy in an energy draining bind only you can lift." "We will start with the reductor curse." "There are three levels,the first you know and the one im going to teach you." "The incantation is _"diffindus reducto" _without the wand first then we try it."

"Diffindus reducto"

"Ok i think you have the incantation right try it."

"Diffindus reducto" he shouted as Dumbledore hurled a transfigured boulder at him as he successfully demolished it on is first try.

"Great Harry,you never cease to amaze me." "Ok the next spell i already told you shoots silver darts,its incantation is "_spiculumi argentum" _go ahead and try it.(1)

"Spiculumi argentum" he shouted but only a feeble dart shot out.

"Ok Harry its ok it took me three days to learn this,try again,and concentrate."

"Spiculumi argentum" he shouted as he concentrated all his power to his wand. A huge stream of big darts shot out of his wand at dumbledore who had trouble sheilding it but managed.

"Harry you are accelerating at a very fast rate."

"Thank you sir."

"Not at all my boy." "Now the energy increasing hex is useful its incantation is _"ennervus energo ultima"_ cast the incantation while pointing your wand at yourself and then cast a stunner at this boggart." He said taking out a cage from the dresser and opening it to reveal Voldemort.

"Ennervus energo ultima" he said with his wand at himslef.A white light shone and he felt his power rise. "STUPEFY" He shouted.

A blinding red beam surrounded the room and knocked the boggart Voldemort out and Dumbledore himself.

It took three ennervate spells and a "finite incantatum" spell to wake him.

"Im so sorry Professor," Harry said as his Professor got up.

"Oh no it's ok Harry,it's all part of training." "Now for the last spell for today,the incantation is _"accius energo totalus"_ try it on the boggart again." He let the boggart out and again it took the form of Voldemort.

"Accius energo totalus" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the boggart and it immediately fell to the ground rigid as a board and drained of all energy.

"Well done for today my boy,but we must get going we are leaving for diagon alley in twenty minutes." "The Order will be there but i still want you to keep an eye out."

"Ok sir i will."

"See you later Harry." He swept out of the room and dissapeared with a crack. So Harry ran to the kitchen knowing Molly would have his head if he was late.

"Harry dear we will be flooing to the leaky cauldron in five minutes come here."

Harry stepped behind Ron,Ginny,and Hermionie placing a quick kiss on her lips before they were off.Harry was the last one to land and the rest were already going into diagon alley.He hurried to catch up to them and Molly handed him a letter from hogwarts.

"Harry dear this came a day ago but it never got to you because it could never find you,its your o.w.l.s.Theres also another letter under it,but i didn't read it,here you go." "Meet us at flourean fortiscues when your done."

"Thank you Molly."

"What does it say Harry,read it." Ron urged.

Harry slipped open the letter and found the letter under the book list.

_"Dear Mr.Potter _

_It is my distinct pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen as the new Gryffendor quidditch captain.It is your duty to schedule practices,and hold new team tryouts.Please contact me if you need any information."_

Harry was shocked to say the least,he never thought he would make quidditch captain.

"Great job mate," Ron said clapping him on the back.

"Harry it says something else keep reading." Hermionie stated.

_"Dear Mr.Potter it is also my pleasure to inform you that in light of recent hightened security there will also be two more heads,along with the regular prefects.One head girl from seventh year and one from sixth,one head boy from seventh and sixth year.you have been chosen as head boy for sixth year along with Hermionie Granger from Gryffindor house._

_Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

If Harry was shocked before he didn't know what he was now.

"Harry we are going to be heads together,isn't it great.?'

"Huh?" "Oh yea great." "Wait when did you know you were made head girl?"

"About a day ago i just never got a chance to tell you." "What did you get on your o.w.l.s?"

"Oh lets see."

_"Dear Mr. Potter the following are your scores for your o.w.l.s._

_Transfiguration:O_

_Care of magical creatures:O_

_Potions:E E_

_Defense against the Dark arts:O_

_Divination:D_

_Astronomy:P_

_Charms:O_

_"I am proud to inform you that you have passed the neccessary classes for the job you have chosen.You can also pick three extra_

_classes from the following choices._

_Occlumency/leglimeny_

_Advance defense against the dark arts_

_healing classes_

_special tactics and auror training_

_everyday hexes and curses._

_Please bring this to your head of house on the night of the welcoming feast with your preferred classes."_

I think im going to take occlumency/leglimency, advance defense against the dark arts, and special tactics and auror training." Harry said.

"Yea me too,"Hermionie agreed.

"Me too but we better get going we have shopping to do." Ron said.

"It looks like we only have three new books to buy." Hermionie pointed out looking at his letter.

_"Advance defense against the darkest of arts" by miranda goshawk_

_"Advance transfiguration" by Henry Ponshont_

_"Advance charms in defense."by Alas Stratum._

"Well lets go get these first." Hermionie said.

They walked to flourish and blotts enjoying the sunlight and talking amidley.Harry looked on the rows of books for the ones he needed until he found them all.He took the three sets up there and paid for them.

"Here guys," he said handing Ron and Hermionie their books.

"Oh Harry you didn't buy these for us did you?"

"Yes i thought i would be nice."

"Thanks mate," Ron said

"Harry you really didn't have to."

"Hermionie it's ok I wanted to,now lets go get the rest of our supplies and meet the others at florean fortiscues."

The group made their way to all the stores they needed to go to occasionally stopping to browse,when they were finnally done they made their way to the ice cream parlor.

"Hello you lot" Molly said

"Did you get everything you needed?" Remus asked

"Yes but i still need to go to-"

But the rest of his words were cut off by a loud boom from the other side of the village followed by hundreds of people running away and all Harry could hear was Remus say "Not here"

And then his medallion grew warm,so he pulled out his wand and followed Remus with Molly,Ron,Ginny, and Hermionie hot on their heels.As they closed in on the gap they could see hundreds of black cloaks.Dementors were closing in on diagon alley with death eaters behind them shooting spells of green light .Together they were almost one hundred in number. As a killing curse flew past Harry's head his eyes started to glow blue and his power started to rise.You could feel power emitting off him in heavy waves almost drowning anyone near him.Hermionie was sensing more than the others and it almost overwhelmed her.She could feel his emotions, anger,and sadness, his energy was pouring into her and her eyes began to shine an earthly green.Remus and the others could only stand their in shock and feel the power emitting off the both of them as they took the battle front.Hermionie was no longer scared as knowledge of spells came flying into her head from Harry's.(2).

The enemy was in for a battle they wouldn't forget.

(1), This is a spell from heir of gryffindor by kraeg001.

(2). this will all be explained later.


End file.
